The Trouble With Scorpius Malfoy
by Wrenegayde
Summary: Meet Rosie. She's your typical teenage girl, starting high school, boy problems - if you ignore the fact that she's a witch, her school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the boy is her father's childhood enemy's son. Scorpius Malfoy. ***This is my first fanfiction. No flames please - I'm new to this. Eventual 'Scorose'. T to be safe***
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble with Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Mum,_

_Al and I were so scared before the sorting. Neither of us wanted to be in Slytherin! Thank god I'm in Ravenclaw! After the sorting I went with Al to the Gryffindor common room and Al actually knelt down by the fire place in the common room and said a prayer along the lines of " Thank Merlin, thank Merlin, thank Merlin, thank Merlin." This went on for a good few minutes before James said " I'd go to bed now or the Sorting Hat might change its mind!" Al scurried of to bed after that. Uncle Harry said he didn't mind what house Al was in because HE was nearly put in Slytherin! I didn't know that before Al told me on the train.  
>Now onto a different subject, Scorpius Malfoy is the most vile, disgusting, little twerp I have ever met. He seems it have made it his mission to annoy me as much as possible. I reckon that his father put him up to it. You know the one dad always calls a bas... Actually I won't write that word, it would probably set my parchment on fire, literally. So far I've had History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and of course Herbology. They are all great. Will you tell Lils that I can't wait till she starts. I can't have any girly chats with anyone at the mo. Victoire is always to busy snogging Teddy's face off... Any way I have to go now if I want to get to my second ever herbology lesson on time.<br>Give my love to everyone,_

_Rosie xxx_

_P.S. No I will not give professor Longbottom your "love!"_

* * *

><p>I ran down all seven flights of atairs after sending my owl Buttercup (don't ask!) off with the letter for mum. I took the last flight of stairs three at a time and as I was about to run into the greenhouse I ran straight into a hard body and fell on my bum.<br>"Oh I'm so sor- oh it's YOU Weasley. Late for lessons. That's not like you. According to my father your mother was just the same!"  
>"So does your father talk about my mum a lot then?" I retorted.<br>"What no!"  
>I shoved past and got to my seat just as Professor Longbottom called my name.<br>Ha! Malfoy missed the register.  
>"Today we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now can anybody tell me what Mandrakes do?<br>My hand shot up.  
>"Ah Rose. How's your mum?"<br>"Professor!"  
>"Sorry! Carry on."<br>"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to change people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state. Also the cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anybody who hears it."  
>"Fabulous Rose. Did you know that is almost exactly what your mother said in our second year? Anyway. Take 20 points for Gryffindor. The mandrakes we have are still very young so their cry won't kill. But it WILL knock you out for a couple of hours so be careful." Professor Longbottom moved over to a long bench along the side of the green house and grabbed a tub of green, red, blue and yellow earmuffs.<br>"Take your house colour and when I tell you to put them on and make sure they are on properly. When it is safe to take them of I will give you a thumbs up." Everyone shoved towards the tray to grab a pair.  
>"Careful now. Right earmuffs on." Professor Longbottom then proceeded to the middle bench and grasped the top of a tufty looking plant and pulled. It had green, wrinkled skin and was very clearly screaming at the top of its tiny lungs. He then unceremoniously plunged it into a larger plant pot full of soil. Professor Longbottom then gave the thumbs up and said<br>"Four to a tray. These are the groups. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Aroura. Lucy, Alice, Noah..." It was just my luck that I got stuck with my numpty of a cousin, Malfoy AND Parkinson! That lesson was a nightmare!

**BETAED BY _JUST CRUCIO IT_ 23/8/14**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please be quiet class. You are in a lesson!" Professor Johnson (soon to be Weasley) called out. "This is your first ever potions lesson so we will only be taking notes and working out partners today."

Alys and I immediately looked at each other and grinned until Professor Johnson said

"I will be choosing the partners."

A groan ripples through the room.

"You lot should be thankful. When I was at school we had to do potions in the dungeons! Anyway. There will be no changing at all. My choice is final. When I read you and your partners names go and sit by them. Alys & Potter("Just my luck." Alys whispered.) Aurora & Noah, Sam & Freddie, Lucy & Bill, Lizzie & Dean, Sally & Charlie and last but not least Scorpius & Rose. Off you go."

"And you thought you were unlucky Lys!"

"Miss you already!" she called as I walked slowly away.

Could this day get any worse?!

Of course it could. Because I am Rose Weasley!

And I sit next to Charlie Finnegan in Charms and according to Mum he has "Obviously inherited his fathers skills to make anything and everything explode!" Including the feather directly in front of my face! And let me tell you and exploding feather can really hurt!

"How you feeling Rosie Posie?" Yay my cousin was here to comfort me. How exciting. -_-

"Shove off Al. I'm trying to do my homework if you hadn't noticed!"

"No. I'm going to sit right he-" as Al was about to sit down, Alys slid next to me and said

"She said go away Albus!"

"Thanks Lys. He's just so annoying sometimes and after the awful day I've had... ugh! Constantly being paired with Malfoy. Honestly, it's like Professor McGonagall has something against me!"

Almost every teacher had either paired me up with him or put me in a group with him. And most of the pairings were for the whole year!

"We could always ask if you could swap with Al (Alys had been partnered with him all day!)and then..."

"World war 3 would break out. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Are you mad. That's even worse than me and him. Anyways, I've already asked most of the teachers."

After an hour of homework that could be done at a later date I went up to my dorm and got into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dear Mum, _

_I can't wait till Halloween. According to Fred and James there is a massive party. I'm not sure whether they are the most reliable source but I hope there is a party! You will not believe who I am partnered with for most my subjects! Scorpius Malfoy! Only don't tell dad because he will hit the roof! He's not to bad at the actual subjects but he is just the most annoying little git in the entire wizarding world! Although it could be worse, because I could be with Aroura Parkinson! Can you send my chess set please? I dong know how I've survived so long without it. How's Crookshanks? Cos in your last letter you said he was ill again. I have to go now but I will write again soon. _

_Love you,_

_Rosie xxx_

* * *

><p>"Come on. We need to go Lys!"<p>

"5 more minute. Please." Came the sleepy reply. I pull the cover off her and she screams.

"Give it back Rosie!"

"Not until you come with me to get breakfast. The food is calling you!"

"Fine" I go down and nearly walk through the Grey Lady.

"Aaah. Rose Weasley. There is a ginger boy waiting outside for you. He is quite persistent that you know him and…"

"Thanks. It'll be my cousin Al. I'll go and tell him to meet me after breakfast." The Grey Lady floats away and I go across the common room to sit with Annabeth to wait for Lys.

After about 5 minute she comes bounding down the stairs.

"Come on you two. Your so slow!"

"Speak for yourself. You refused to get up till Rosie took away your duvet."

"But you just sit there."

"Waiting for you!"

They keep arguing back and forth all the way to breakfast until I yell at them to shut up.

"God listening to you two bickering is worse than Christmas at the burrow. And there are… eight times as many people!"

"I'm gonna go sit with Percy." Annabeth says and walks over to her slightly eccentric, Griffindor boyfriend.

Our first lesson is charms. With Professor Lovegood. Yay, I get to be partnered with him again. -_- At least he's actually good at it.

"Today we will be learning the levitation spell. Anyone know it?"

I knew it but I didn't put my hand up. I wanted to see if anyone else knew it.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"The enchantment is WingARdium LeviOsa and the movement is Swish and Flick." I looked at him in surprise. "What Weasley?" He hissed. "Are you going to say something or continue staring at my wonderful body? I do know stuff you know!"

"5 points to Slytherin."

Soon the room was filled with "Wingardium leviosa." Professor Lovegood was really pleased with mine and Malfoys work and she let us go early. I had Arithmancy next and I sit next to Lys. Thank Merlin!


	4. Chapter 4

Alys and I follow Fred and James down a hidden passage way. They wanted us to cause a diversion so they can make their Halloween surprise work.

"Are you sure this isn't against school rules?" Alys whispered to me.

"Yep. It's safe." Said James.

"She didn't ask that James, she asked..."

"Shhhh Rosie! James, Peeves is just ahead of us. Girls, you need to go past us and ask Peeves to annoy Filch. Tell him that he should make every floor above the hall as bad as possible and to drive all the students into the great hall. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Go!"

Peeves jumped at the opportunity to mess up the school, scare students and annoy Filch!

When we here screams we run to the hall and find most people already there. We stand in the door way and scream running through the groups of people causing chaos everywhere. Suddenly everyone goes quiet. Then a massive crash comes from outside. Everybody runs to the windows. A massive firework display is going on in the dark night sky above the lake. It goes on for about half an hour and by that time almost everyone is outside lying on the grass looking up at the sky. The last one is three letters, lighting up the whole sky.

WWW

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"You like Rosie?" I hear Fred behind me. "One day I'm gonna join my dad and run the shop. He was telling me about uncle Fred and how I would have loved him. Sometimes Rosie, even though I didn't ever know him, I miss him." Then he hugs me and Fred never hugs unless he's upset about something. I hug him back and then we hear Professor McGonagall's voice magically magnified.

"THANK YOU TO FRED WEASLEY AND JAMES POTTER FOR THAT FABULOUS DISPLAY. PLEASE COULD ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IN THE NEXT HALF AN HOUR. THANK YOU AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

"Night Fred Fred."

"Night Rosie Posie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is wrong with you?" Said Malfoy. "Every time you beat me in anything ("Everything" I correct.) everything then, but every time you look over and just give me this weird smirk and it is really really annoying and I want to know why!"

"Wow. That wasn't weird at all! Well I... Ugh this is gonna sound weird but I kind of see us as rival cos my dad pointed you out at the station on the first day and told me to beat you in every test. So that's what I've been doing so yeah. Weird I know."

"Yeah weird. Kinda scary as well 'cos my dad said the same thing. Look how that's been going!"

"So. Rivals Malfoy." I stuck out my hand. God Rosie why did you stick out your hand! Just as I was about to pull my hand away he grabbed it.

"Rivals. See you around Weasley." And he walked off.

Well that wasn't weird at all!

"Weasley!"

I stopped.

"Malfoy."

"Don't forget about that potions test we have to do tomorrow. 'Cos we gonna whip there asses!" I laughed.

"Whip… their… asses!" I say in between gasps. "Right."

We did whip there asses - as Malfoy would say. We finished a whole 10 minutes before anyone else.

We then headed to muggle studies.

"Malfoy?"

"Call me Scorpius."

"Okay... Scorpius. Call me Rose. Anyway, why do you do muggle studies?"

"Because these days to get a respectable job you need some knowledge of muggles. Plus it sounded interesting and it annoys my dad!"

"Oh."

We carried on towards muggle studies chatting like old friends.

_Dear Mum,_

_This might shock you so you might want to sit down. I am now sort of friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I blame the joint common room. Please make sure dad doesn't get hold of this letter! That would be bad bad bad!_

_Love Rosie xx_

**_hey guys. I'm really sorry about the really long wait. I don't really have an excuse but I went into year eight and it was mental and something happened to my best friend and BoO is coming out in 3 days and I'm so excited!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scorpius P.O.V.

I was sat alone in the joint common room doing transfiguration homework and it was practically empty. suddenly someone's owl started tapping on the window.

" Rose isn't that Aunty Hermione's owl?" I heard Potter say. "Oh I have to go. Trevor's here. If I see Alys I'll send her up here." He then hurried off after Longbottom. Rose said bye then got up to let the owl in. She took the letter and stroked the owl who promptly took off.

She went back to the sofa that her and her cousin were sat on and opened the letter. She hadn't been reading the letter for long when she gasped and ran out the common room. I did the thing that any person would do. I ran after her. I only managed to catch up with her when she started to slow down. By a massive tapestry! Quietly and carefully she lifted the corner and slipped under it. I quickly followed.

I got under the tapestry and gasped because, rather then a wall there was a massive room with loads of shelves and sofas. It was like a library. No it was a library. I looked to my left just in time to see a flick of red hair disappearing past a shelf. I followed and found her huddled in a corner clutching the letter to her chest, crying.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked.

"Go away Scorpius." She cried.

"Nope." I replied, popping the "P" "not until you either tell me what's wrong or show me the letter."

"Merlins soggy underpants! Go away!"

"Not until you show me the letter."

"I can't be bothered to argue with you Scorpius. Just read the bloody letter." She held it out. I hesitated.

"Scorpius," she growled, "take the damn letter before I change my mind."

I grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear my darling Rosie,_

_I'm not sure how to say this in a nice way so I'm just going to go ahead. As you know Crookshanks wasn't very well at all but he was getting worse so we took him to Diagon Alley to get him checked out. He was in a lot of pain according to the vets and we thought it would be unfair to make him suffer so he is now no longer with us but he is probably somewhere chasing mice to his little hearts content._

_Lots and lots of love_

_Mum, Dad and Hugo_

I sat down and shuffled over so I was sat next to Rose.

"So, your cat huh."

"He wasn't even mine. He was mums. She got him when she was in third year so he was ancient he was 23 and he's been around since before I was born and now he's gone!" She sobbed. "And I know I sound stupid since he's just a cat but he felt like a brother or sister and, and..."

I put my arms around her and let her cry.

"I'm really sorry Scorp I'm getting snot all over your jumper." She say after about 5 minutes.

"It's okay Rosie. By the way I'm liking Scorp." She laughs.

"Ok." She laughs again and pokes me. We end up having a poke war and rolling all over the floor.

"Rose?"

"Uh huh." She giggles.

"You know you can talk to me. About anything right?"

"Right."

"So friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad,<em>

_You know at the beginning of the year you pointed out Rose Weasley and said "You don't want to be enemy's with her. You want to be friends with her. Because if you make her your enemy you'll have all of the golden trio as your enemy's. Make friends with that girl." Well I have! I'm still working on Pott-Albus but I think now that I'm friends with his cousin he might be like "ok I'll be your friend if I really have to." So yeah._

_Bye_

_Scorp_

* * *

><p>I enter the joint common room after sending my letter to dad. I couldn't, no, I didn't know how to tell him about my feelings towards Rosie.<p>

I look around the common room looking for Albus. He's sat next to Rose so I head over. Rose look up as I approach and smiles.

"Rose, Albus. Hi. Umm Albus I was wondering if I could have a word."

"Uh okay." He says raising an eyebrow.

"In like private. Please I need to talk to you."

"Oh right. I'll be back in a minute Rose." He follows me out the common room and towards the tapestry that I followed Rose to the other day, on the 3rd floor. We duck under and I turn to Potter.

"Can we be friends Albus, because I'm friends with Rosie and your her cousin and..."

"I don't see why not mate. But don't call me Albus, it makes me feel like an old man. Al or nothing. By the way she told me about what you did on Friday. Thanks for comforting her."

"There is something else as well. I kinda like Rosie. As like like. And I was wondering if you'd help me sort out a perfect date for her since you know her the best out of anyone."

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. I mean she wouldn't stop talking about you comforting her. Like wouldn't stop even in the dorms apparently. According to Alys and Annabeth anyway. Seriously dude make a move. Tell her. Ask her on a date. Take her to Hogsmead. Hey Scorpius did you know that you used to have to be in 3rd year to go to Hogsmead." Al suddenly looked up at me and grinned. "Take her on a Christmas date. Plan it all out. Make it all romantic. Just so you know Rose loves playing in the snow. Also she can fly like a pro. Can we meet back here tomorrow. Is your third period free?"

"Yup I think so."

"Meet back here third period tomorrow to plan."

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V.<p>

Lys, Al and I were sat in the joint common room doing Charms homework when Scorpius walked up to us.

"Rose, Albus. Hi. Umm Albus I was wondering if I could have a word." Scorpius's eyes keep flicking towards me.

"Uh okay." Al says.

"In like private. Please I need to talk to you." Scorpius pleads.

"Oh right. I'll be back in a minute Rose."

"Okay girl. What's going on?"

"What do you mean Alys? There's nothing going on!"

"Oh come on. You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other!"

"Alys! We're just friends!"

"Yeah. Weren't your mum and dad 'just friends'?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that Scorpius and I like each other. Well not in that way anyway."

"I still ship it." She says adamantly. "Oh shoot. I've left my potions homework in professor Ardens classroom. I need to go and get it. Like now!"

"Ok. I'll be in the kitchens. Meet you there." And with that she darted off.

I sigh. I can't believe I thought that Alys wouldn't notice. She's my best friend. Uugh I'm going to have to tell her.

"Alys?" I call into the kitchen. "Are you there?"

"Yup. But I have a question. Why do you sound so scared?"

"Umm... Well... You're right. I do like Scorpius!"

"OMG! Annabeth owes me 5 galleons!" She cheered.

"Wait. You bet on my love life?"

"Ummm."

We laughed together and then headed back up to the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. I've changed some of this chapter cos I re-read it and it just wasn't working for me. Also I promised myself that I wasn't going to do this but I need the motivation, so I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter. I've already had one so only four. Please review! <strong>

**¡Adios amigos!**


End file.
